scarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Megan Ryder
}} }} } | }} |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: }; color:#ffffff;" | Vital statistics |- | style="width:30%;" | Full Name | style="width:70%;" | } |- | Gender | Female |- | Age | 34 |- | Date of Birth | April 14, 1957 |- | Ethnicity | Irish |- | Nationality | American (1957-Present) |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: }; color:#ffffff;" | Personal Status |- | Status | Alive |- | Marital Status | Married |- | Orientation | Bisexual |- | Relatives | Valithria Ryder (Wife) Tolrah Thire (Step-Daughter) Phyaun (Step-Daughter) Ascentia Kipling (Step-Daughter) Sutanu F'thar (Step-Daughter) Elethyn Crane (Step-Daughter) Magselyn Kipling (Step-Granddaughter) |- |} Biography Internship and Valithria Megan began her career interning at a psychiatry practice for Dr Carrick in 1976, though she was interviewed for the position by Valithria, which was how the two met. During her internship, Megan and Valithria became close friends. She was later fired for smoking pot at work, but her and Valithria continued to be on speaking terms for the next two years. At one point Megan invited Valithria to try her pot, but Valithria's paralyzing fear of potential poisons caused her to have a minor anxiety attack. Megan comforted her and Valithria told her about what happened to her when she was little. After that point, the two began to see each other in a new light and began a romantic relationship a few weeks later. The two kept it from their respective families for a year until they finally confessed. Valithria's daughters, Tolrah and Ascentia, immediately disapproved due to Megan being not much older than they were but said nothing else about it. Megan's parents and siblings, however, disowned her for dating both someone considerably older than her, but also a woman. Megan stayed with Valithria while looking for her own place, until Valithria asked her to move in permanently. In 1984, Megan proposed to Valithria, though sooner than she had planned when the ring flew out of her pocket while she was high. Valithria accepted, and when the engagement was announced to the kids Tolrah stormed out. Ascentia looked even more concerned about her mother, but otherwise accepted that she was going to do what made her happy and said nothing else about it. Married Life Megan contributed to the finances by selling marijuana out of a flower shop she owned. Her relatinship with Ascentia improved when she comforted her upon discovering she was pregnant and helping care for Magselyn. Sutanu and Ellie were already on much better terms with her than everyone else owing to the much wider age gap between them. Megan and Valithria remained as close as ever, with Megan having a habit of falling asleep on Valithria's shoulder. Personality Megan was a laid back and relaxed woman, steeped in hippie and counter-culture. She was usually getting high or reading when she wasn't working. She had an aptitude for art and poetry, and often celebrated Ellie's rebellion. Trivia *Megan has been vastly altered from her Tale of the Valkyrie counterpart, largely due to Lily's dissatisfaction with how she turned out. *Megan is currently the only character who knows Valithria's history. Category:Main Characters Category:Under Construction